Nao
by TheGreatDebator
Summary: Nao always knew he was different. The treatment from adults and others was proof enough. His older cousin, seemingly bound by law to keep quiet about his own life, didn't make the mystery that was himself any less inviting. He knew, he could feel there was more to him. But what? What could he have done in his few short years to earn the ire of an village? And he's dying to know...
1. Chapter 1

Sadaime looked out on his village from his high tower in the center of the place he loved. He loved Konohagakure no Sato more than his wife (now deceased Kami bless her), his sons (one of which is also deceased and the other avoiding him like the Black Death), his grandson, his very own life. He had to, in order to effectively do this job. A grim look swept across a wrinkling face, age spots, small scars, his graying hair. Not only did his face show his age but the regrets he dealt with constantly. He regretted so much. Kages don't get the luxury to live regret free, he Sarutobi Hiruzen wished he knew all of this before he became engrossed with the duty, power and respect this hat allotted. When he was young, boyishly handsome, a ninja in his prime. And the whole world was ahead of him, waiting for him to mark his name like his father did, his fathers father before them. He wished the knowledge that this job consumed every waking minute, to never get any breaks, to knowingly send comrades and subordinates to their deaths for the greater good, amongst the legion of other horrible atrocities he's committed while leading this ninja village; was presented to him in a neat contract. Young Hiruzen didn't know, now old Hiruzen suffers in silence.

Yet the fates was cruel. Not only did he have to deal with his own inner turmoil but now he had to deal with anothers. Not his wife, not his sons, not his grandchild. No. The son of his successor. His name was officially Namikaze-Yakushi Nao, but he went by Yakushi Nao. The boys situation was not only painful for Sarutobi but also painful for the child. To put it simply, the boy is a Jinchuriki. 'Power of the Human sacrifice'. Nao received nothing but trouble because of his status, civilians and some Chunin and Genin alive at the time of the attack and able to remember absolutely detested the boy. Sarutobi willingly admits that he should've kept the blanket of secrecy up that protected many Jinchuriki but he foolishly thought telling a grieving populace uneducated in Fuinjutsu that a small boy was the container of the beast the almost annihilated them was okay. The people rarely tried to physically harm him but they did isolate the child making him a paraiah. Fortunately, the boys tale wasn't all sorrow.

Nao's mother Jan Yakushi, younger sister of famous MIA medic ninja NoNo Yakushi, was alive but in a coma. The Kyuubi's yokai nearly killed her from contamination and she was put into a coma so she wouldn't live in pain and her body was incredibly weak. The only one's that can truly help her is either NoNo or Tsunade herself. For now she lays in a private hospital bed comatose indefinitely. Nao took comfort visiting her often. Also the boys older cousin, who is a prodigious medic ninja, named Kabuto was his legal guardian and trainer, they were very close and similar in behavior. Both extremely polite and well mannered, Yakushi color hair, and both exceedingly talented in the shinobi fine arts. Iryojutsu, Genjutsu, Fuinjutsu, Doku, and Senbonjutsu. Both were also scholars at heart and would not enjoy being combat medics. The issue with Nao is that as a Jinchuriki he should be getting molded or trained to be a front line heavy assault type nin. But with his father dead, and his maternal heritage the only thing he has knowledge of it seems he will be just a medic ninja. It was against the laws of not only Konoha but Hi no Kuni as well that any clan or ninja family related children cannot be taken forcefully by the state with out due cause or formal assent from parent or guardian, this goes for Jinchuriki as well. The Yakushi is well known in the medical field as being natural healers, they also possess a **Kekkai Genkai**. The ability is not flashy but it is beyond useful. The Yakushi all have advanced healing and regeneration, making them extremely hard to kill. The best way to kill a Yakushi is full decapitation, burning by fire (burning to ash), and drowning. Blowing them up may seem effective but leaving any body parts close to each will cause them to reform in a grotesque manner, every time a Yakushi loses a body part it regenerates stronger. Kabuto has lost his right arm twice, the bones and muscle are 2x more pliable and durable than his left. There were even rumors that in ancient family traditions Yakushi males would willingly get their arms and legs removed so they can grow back stronger. Hiruzen shuddered at the thought.

Nao was imbued with Kyuubi's Yin chakra, meaning his Heaven abilities were advanced. He was incredibly intelligent with a hunger for knowledge (which some days reminded him of Orochimaru), he excelled in Yin chakra heavy arts. The boy was proving more prodigious than his cousin. To add to the boys Nara like intelligence, Aburame logic and skepticism, Hyuga stoicism and eloquence, and Yamanaka like perceptive and pragmatic abilities; the child who is only 7 could be arrogant like an Uchiha constantly challenging the Hokage's own wit and intelligence, he could be simplistic and straightforward like a Inuzuka (the boy was painfully honest, sparing no one) and to top things off the boys body and will was tough like an Akimichi. Not to mention his impossible appetite. The boy had the makings of a great well rounded ninja, he was proving exceptional in whatever he deemed interesting. Higher ups were noticing, men like Danzo who wanted to turn the boy into a emotionless drone from the start.

Hiruzen couldn't hide him away or make him look less appealing to anyone. His status in the village didn't allow it and his physical looks didn't either. Nao was exotic and too beautiful. He was amongst the scary beautiful people alive, like Kakashi without his mask, Kurenai Yuhi, Orochimaru in his youth before all the self experimentation, his sensei Tobirama to name a few. Minato as well but he was dead. (AN: Nao looks like Griffith from Berserk. Especially in his child, preteen and early teenage years. As he gets older his build will get more masculine etc). The boy had snow white hair with a hint of silver that was long and curly and very soft. He even had bang/fringe that enhanced cuteness but also his girlyness which he outright denied that he looked feminine in any shape or form. Pale, clear alabaster skin, high cheek bones and adorable dimples, bubble gum pink lips that were full, bow shaped. He was slight in stature and probably would remain so for a while. Nao was like a life sized doll, with perfect proportions and such. Nao also wore Yakushi colors, white, gray, and navy blue. His shocking ice blue eyes were killer as well. He was sure to break many hearts.

What was the real issue was the villages isolation of Nao and to some extent Kabuto. A Jinchuriki without any strong ties to his village was a flight risk and a real threat. He couldn't force the villagers who already knew of his burden to love him but the children can have different views. That was what he planned all along, he had sincerely hoped that the new generations lack of knowledge of that night and innocence would bring Nao peace and companionship. Of course those dreams remained as such, just pipe dreams of an idealistic old man. Most kids were wary of the boy; one part being their parents poisoning of their views of the beautiful child and one part was Nao just being Nao. He was crazy good looking, much smarter than the average 7 year old, with a strong sense of dark dry humor. He studied for fun, did what his guardian told him to do always, and was truly an introvert. The opposite of what most 7 year old kids found friend material. To be straightforward, he intimidated most kids his age and older. He couldn't force the boy into ninja school, children from ninja families and clans held certain protections and rights so the village or the state didn't take advantage of them, even though him being in a school environment would help with his emotional and social growth AND allow him to make nice sturdy bonds with people completely loyal to Konoha. Kabuto is an excellent and notable ninja and medic but their was something off about the boy. After his mother went MIA he became distant and focused solely on his cousin and aunt. The things that took place with NoNo are, horrible but all was for the good of the whole. Kabuto probably wouldn't want to hear that shit so Sadaime's only option was putting the boy into Konoha Ninja Academy hoping the boys makes long lasting bonds and friendships to keep the boy a modicum of loyal and here in the Leaf where he belonged. His plan was simple, give the boy the pros of going to the Academy, specifically ones that appeal to his ideals and likes, the boy will go to his cousin and share these pros, hopefully convince him and start his ninja academy journey along with his cousins supplemental help. If he tried anything to intricate the boy would smell his plotting a mile away. He was nifty like that.

Sarutobi took a seat and began to get his messenger bird ready. Enough dwelling, more doing as his sensei would say.


	2. Chapter 2

Nao looked slightly interested at the Sadaime Hokage's ploy to get him to be a ninja of Konohagakure no Sato. A short detailed letter, sent by way of messenger bird detailing the pros and cons of attending Konoha Ninja Academy aka KNA. The letter was to the point without any extra sugar coating, Nao didn't like to be pressured or pushed into ANY thing. Even at his young age he has always had a sense of freedom, whether it be freedom of his physical self or mental self. He liked knowing that every choice he will make is truly his and not influenced in any way by what others told him. Not to say he's against taking advice, but he does his best to not be heavily influenced by any parties beyond himself. Nao didn't trust enough people to even be peer pressured into doing anything he was against, and these trust issues were really no fault of his own. When you live in a place where everybody is judging before getting to know you or just outright hates your guts, it is bound to be incredibly difficult to put trust into anyone who isn't family. Nao has little family. He has his mom, who is in a coma and bed bound indefinitely, his cousin who is always busy trying to make life easier for the both of them and constantly dealing with the trauma of prematurely losing his mother under suspicious circumstances, his unknown father who according to Sadaime was " a powerful Jonin of the Leaf" currently dead due to the Biju in his gut, and lastly his aunt NoNo. Konoha has her listed as MIA, but Kabuto hasn't seen or heard anything from her since she disappeared years ago on that mission to Iwagakure no Sato, ever so mysteriously. Kabuto has no idea who his father was, not that his mother was loose it's just she was an introvert (a Yakushi trait possibly) with no known relationships with any man that was deemed romantic. It's well known that NoNo knew Tsunade Senju pretty well due to them both being esteemed medical ninjas, thus she was well acquainted with the male Sannin. Kabuto, who was quite handsome and hard more sharp features seemed to take after his unknown father in looks, especially with his piercing golden eyes.

Nao gripped the letter in hand, pulling his thoughts away from his admittedly tragic social and familial life and back to the pressing matter at hand. This isn't the first time the Sadaime has brought up being a soldier of the Hidden Leaf. The old monkey has been doing so since he was 4 years of age simply because Kabuto told him of his unwanted burden on his 4th birthday. Nao did research, as much as possible as very little knowledge on Jinchuriki was made public and easily realized that Jinchuriki were war machines for their respective hidden villages. So he's never too surprised when the Old Man brings up the issue of his ninja status. But his approach was definitely different from all the others. The first attempts were bribery, the next bout of attempts was subterfuge, then came begging. Nao giggled childishly to himself at the thought.

'The old coot soon realized I am much to intelligent to be weaseled into something like ninjahood.'

Eventually the attempts at getting him to join the Academy came to a halt, to be honest it was starting to get annoying for both himself and Kabuto-nii. Seeing this letter looks like a last resort type of thing, especially after months of quiet. It was all sorta interesting. He just had to figure out why. Why, out of nowhere is the Hokage starting his efforts again? Hmmm.

It didn't take too long for Nao to find the answer to the mystery. It became easy once he started looking. It seems that the clan heirs to Konoha's noble clans will be starting Ninja Academy this year. All 7 of them. This seemed to be a political move maybe? A ploy for a generation of ninja from the Leaf that will rival the Sannin? Who knows but this became incredibly convenient for him. Nao came from a ninja family, that once used to be a clan but the wars wasn't kind to the Yakushi, now most Yakushi work as wondering medics with no real ties to each other, so his political pull was very insignificant. His Jinchuriki status did little help, as he was infamous rather than famous because of it. And he was a boy of ambition, in a hostile environment, with very little support. It was a constant cloud of secrecy pertaining to his aunt, his father, how he was even chosen to be the Jinchuriki, Kabuto's father and the list seemed endless. Konoha was hiding things from him, things he has every right to know. He knows that the reasons why they're hiding these things can't possibly be good, he's realistic not idealistic, this is a ninja village. What better way to get some political head way and muscle if he befriends the Hyuga heiress? Or the Uchiha clan head's second son? Or all three heirs to the Ino-Shika-Cho trio? Plus with all the noble clans heirs in the Academy the material will be harder and more educational, undoubtedly. The Sadaime may think him a fool but he isn't. And never will be. He wants to make sure the Jinchuriki to the strongest Biju in existence is a loyal lapdog to the powers that be in this village. And by pestering him now, knowing that he'll definitely consider going this year because of the heirs, very well played. The Sadaime for all of his screw ups is a crafty old rat, so crafty that he probably knows that he would come to this conclusion and is banking on the 'Will of Fire' or the 'Power of Friendship' to keep me him tied down to this cesspool. Nao is a free bird, and Konoha is a cage, all ninja villages were leashes on ninja possibility, on individuality. Civilians are the only ones really safe from the chains ninja villages provide and even than living side by side with human killing machines has made the civilian society in villages… predictable. He knew for a fact he has been living a lie, the secrets kept from him will probably destroy the contentment he has in being a citizen of Konoha, Kabuto already shows the signs of a flight risk now with everything that has happened since the disappearance of his mother. The only reason they are still here is because of his mother and the fact he is still a child with zero field experience.

Nao knew that he had to go to the Academy, it will teach him all the shinobi basics he may not have learned plus provide more learning material. Becoming friends with heirs to Konoha's ninja nobility will also cut down the chances of Konoha sending hunter ninja right away when he and his cousin most likely defects in the future.

The younger Yakushi waited until his cousin got home from his shift at the hospital and showed him the letter. Kabuto was obviously mad but Nao gave him the rundown and bluntly stated that he knew that the remaining Yakushi's of Konoha will likely be dropping the 'of Konoha' in the not to distant future. Kabuto seemed tense but eventually agreed to his reasoning stating that they both will be training extremely hard. Kabuto also said that it was necessary for him to become Chunin now, since the Academy was expensive and they didn't have enough in savings to support the extra. The older Yakushi didn't have to say out loud that having Chunin clearance in the village will bolster his power level and ability to train him so when they do eventually leave, things will be a lot less harder. That evening it was agreed that he will attend KNA and they will leave, taking his mother Jan as well, to possibly find leads on NoNo and be from the pit of hate and deceit Konoha has become.

That night the cousins made history unknowingly, just like they unknowingly divulged their rough plans to a Snake.


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER:**

 **I forgot to say this in the first or second chapters but I do not own Naruto. That honor belongs to Kishimoto- Dana. If there any references to other manga's or anime or even real life people or events; I promise it is completely coincidental. However, any new ideas I may or may not put into this story belongs to me and solely me, if you like my ideas and want to use them, pm me. This is going to be the last disclaimer. I cannot make it any clearer that Naruto does not in any shape or form belong to me. Please don't sue lol. I am poor and you won't get anything either way. Enjoy the Third chappy of Nao!**

Kabuto sighed heavily. 'Can life get any more complicated?' The Genin medic didn't even care if he jinxed himself. His life was quickly spinning in a less predictable direction and he wasn't sure what to do. If it was one thing Kabuto hated, it was being unsure. As a ninja not being sure meant death was 30 times more imminent than being absolutely positive. As he saw it, Konoha was a hostile environment for him, his aunt and his little cousin. All three are vulnerable to this villages political machinations and by allowing Nao into the first stages of the political machine, KNA, he was taking a risk. Nothing was ever as it appears in a ninja village, there was always layers to shit. A proverbial onion, a rotten, corrupt onion that allows its formidable ninja to die or go bat shit insane. Letting a hint of that toxicity touch Nao's innocent mind and body was a big step in the wrong direction. At least from his view.

Nao however was adamant on going. He went through a list of the possible pros and cons of going and made it obvious that he was planning on using and abusing the system to fit his needs until they both were ready to dash. Kabuto would be lying if he said that he didn't think about just dropping everything and leaving the Hidden Leaf. Any ninja in his predicament would have to always consider going rogue, he didn't have the "rose" shades many ninja in Hidden Villages own. Not when his Kage sent his mother on a suicide mission, not when his cousin was "sacrificed" to save this village and now must deal with prejudice and hate daily and in turn he must deal with it too. Not when his aunt is in a coma that sees no end and **ABSOLUTELY** no one can tell him why! The Sadaime claims shock, but shock doesn't put you in a year's long coma. He's a medic, he knows. How was he and his little family supposed to thrive and grow in such a place? Why stay? When there's a whole world for them. For the so called "Will of Fire" that only the Sadaime seems to hold on to and believe in these days? The actions of the villagers, ninja and civilians alike was proof enough as to the state of this Will. Just embers and ashes, remnants of what may have been.

He was disillusioned by it all. Kabuto wanted what was best for himself. For his cousin. He couldn't bear the burden of a massive villages hate. He would never ask a child like his cousin to do so either. In the end their backs would bend, buckle and break and all that will be left is a shell of a human. To give your all and to receive nothing in return was highway robbery. Not even so much as a thank you from these ungrateful fucks in the village.

"It won't be us. I won't allow it." Kabuto's coworker, Kensuke, his sempai gave him an odd look at his quiet statement. An elder man, with chestnut brown hair, tawny eyes, relatively light skin, freckling and age spots as any man after 45 may own. He might even have been quite the looker in his youth. Kabuto believed it was true as the man had been married 3 times and was father to 9 kids. 7 boys and two girls. Both of his daughters were nurses in training. Kisa and Sayuki, both of whom fawned over him and his "exotic looks". Both were average looking girls, Sayuki being the more attractive and Kensuke's youngest child. Kensuke was very humorous about his daughter's admiration of him and seemed to hold no real problems with the possibility of him dating one of them. Kensuke's 5th eldest son was a different story which Kabuto wished not to tell. Let's just say that Kabuto beat the dog shit out of his son Daisuke for trying to attack him. His excuse was "the little snake eyed shit was trying to 'get' his sister" when the only thing taking place that late evening was Kabuto trying to 'get' his sister off his nuts! The Hokage quickly got involved and shut the whole thing down. Kensuke also had a talk with his son. Daisuke didn't like him very much. Kabuto smirked at the thought. He often wondered if Daisuke and himself were to fight again, would Sayuki and Kisa cheer him on instead of their brother? Probably. Fan girls were just built like that.

"What's on your mind Yakushi-Chan?" Kensuke's smooth baritone swept through the air like a hot knife through butter. Kabuto then decided that he hoped his voice grew to be that deep and masculine, and he figured that his sempai's voice probably pulled the ladies in as well.

"Nani? What would make you think that?"

Kensuke smirked and chuckled. "You're mumbling to yourself and the glossed over look in your eyes doesn't help."

"I am a bit unfocused."

"What has the prodigy so unhinged?"

"Excuse me? Unhinged is a strong word."

"Only because you got caught Kabuto- Kun. But I will humor you. For someone as young as you are, you're a very focused boy. Precise and calculated. It rolls off you."

"Hmmm."

Kensuke chuckles again "It'll be fine. Whatever is bothering you. You are a smart and talented ninja of the Leaf. If you put your mind to it, you can do anything. Remember, we ninja of Konohagakure no Sato pride ourselves in teamwork."

Kabuto rolled his eyes discreetly. Konoha and that damn fire. Don't they know fire and trees don't mix.

He was aligned to Mizu. Everyone knows water douses fire.

"Yes, I know. Thank you for your concern Takagawa- San."

Kabuto was given a friendly grunt. Kabuto went back to dissecting the cadaver. Some Konoha missing ninja who was unfortunately captured by Kakashi Hatake, and tortured to death by Anko Mitarashi and Ibiki Morino. Missing several teeth, Hatake- San kicked them out. It was morbid and ironic even. Because he constantly thought about going missing nin, and for him to be cutting one up now… it was like cutting apart a possible future. It was scary. What if he or even Nao ended up on this table? A mash of tortured flesh, to be cut and examined by indifferent people enthralled by naïve ideologies and filled with Kyuubi red hate. He would have to make sure this never happened. Never.

It didn't take long to properly get rid of that body. They harvested it for all the reusable parts some unlucky **loyal** Konoha ninja may end up needing. He walked home, at a slow and measured pace. Daring any civilian or ninja foolish enough with his eyes. They all glared or sneered, but he wasn't a push over, he was easily high Chunin now, and his medical knowledge made him even more deadly. He could kill most of these fucks 30 ways to Sunday, no problems. They knew it so they just let their faces show their disdain. As long as no one stepped out of line, they will leave this street with their life. He never let Nao go too far by himself because of this. Nao could handle most civilians and even some low level Genin, but these Chunin ninja were a danger. Plus, Kabuto freely admitted they were more dangerous together.

One Chunin, Mizuki is the pricks name started walking towards him, twisted grin. Kabuto fixed his glasses and easily activated his **Chakra Scalpels**. Whatever the cretin had in mind would not come to fruition.

"You're Yakushi Kabuto, ne?" Kabuto graced him with eye contact. That riled him up. Most civilian born ninjas such as Mizuki were made of softer shit. Cold diarrhea, easily riled up, with inferiority complexes the size of Hokage Mount. Kabuto, though not from a large famous clan, was indeed from a fairly old, bloodline clan. The result of generations of ninja talent and mutated blood. Excellence most civilian born ninja must work a million times harder to achieve. Kabuto was never arrogant. His clan was unknown to him, scattered and few. But he abused his **Kekkai Genkai** as much as possible to get where he needs to be as a ninja. It's not his fault he was born to the mother he has or **had** may be more precise. Kekkai were tools, and tools are meant to be used. He didn't train as hard as he possibly can, but with Nao and his planning he may have to up his game.

"Hey you little shit! Too good to talk to us civilian born ninja you fucking freak!"

Mizuki spit venom and knives and his malicious words were starting to rile up his buddies. It was only one other ninja, another Chunin with a prominent scar across his nose, relatively new it seems; who was trying to calm things down.

"Mizuki what the fuck!? Don't incite a riot!"

The pale haired loser snapped his head towards his childhood friend.

"You defending this demon lover!? What riot Iruka!? It's just us! And honestly, I feel like he needs to get knocked down a few fucking pegs! Prodigy my ass!"

The two ugly Chunin to the left and right of the rat Mizuki seemed to agree, Kazuma and Toji, more ordinary irrelevant Chunin cannon fodder.

"Yeah! Let's show this freak!"

"Fuck yeah Mizuki! Ground this turd into paste!"

Iruka stepped back feeling a little helpless and very disgusted. How can trained ninja turn into mindless and ignorant drones of hate at the sight of one person? Even though it's against the law to fight fellow Konoha ninja unless it's self-defense. Even though attacking this particular ninja will bring down a mighty fury from their Kage.

'Kabuto is a just a little boy! And even though his cousin carries the Kyuubi, he's still a child! Ninja or not this is fucking wrong!' But the words couldn't come out. Iruka felt like he had a stone in his throat, he felt frozen. Back his friends in their hate, defend the Kyuubi boy's cousin, or do nothing at all?! What could he do!?

Mizuki smirked nastily and readied himself for attack. How would he know this Genin had already planned 5 different exits and killed him and his buddies 100x already?

He moved quicker than any of the tense civilians could see, his friends reacted a little slower than him. 3 Chunin on one Genin Medical assistant (Genin couldn't hold the title or rank of Doctor unless Tokubetsu Jonin or Jonin) seemed unfair and cruel. Some of the civilians who were previously hoping for a fight soon found themselves guilty and a little frightened. Even if the Genin was related to the Kyuubi brat, he **WAS NOT** the Kyuubi brat. Others simply left the scene, knowing that the Sadaime will serve them on a silver platter to the **Hebi Mistress** and the villages resident **Punisher.** But the few who remained wanted to see blood. They wanted Kabuto to die, to get seriously injured or maimed. They wanted a sick version of revenge for something Kabuto or even Nao had no control over. Kabuto memorized their faces.

Mizuki came in with an axe kick. Kabuto, being smaller, faster and more flexible than Mizuki easily slid through his guard and extended an open palm to his abdomen. Mizuki could barely register the pain never mind scream. Kabuto had just **liquefied** his right kidney, appendix, and a part of his right lung while simultaneously shattering 3 lower ribs. Toji came from below trying to sweep his legs.

Kabuto grabbed Mizuki by his arm and used the grievously injured man as a bludgeoning tool and swung him into Toji, stepping over the leg meaning to put him ass first on the floor. Mizuki's shins and feet met Toji's neck and Kabuto heard that satisfying snap. Using the built-up momentum, he threw Mizuki towards a shocked Iruka, slid behind the broken neck Chunin, and popped his neck in a particular way before vaulting off his left foot and slamming his right into Kazuma's collar bone before he hit the ground from swinging the wide, but powerful haymaker to what would've been his cheek. The man screeched violently, but Kabuto would have none of that. He swirled behind the buffoon and slammed his hand into the back of his neck in a chopping motion, sending the reckless fool into La La Land.

This took almost a minute.

The civilians who stayed behind hoping for a brutal massacre stood slack jawed and frightened. How? Chunin were stronger than Genin right?!

Kabuto pushed his falling specs back up on his nose. His hair, which he kept up into a pony tail was now loose and swaying in the breeze. His shoulder length tresses smelled of honey and a work day. The Genin prodigy looked at his attire. His long white medic coat, his dark blue cargo pants, the black short sleeve shirt with his clan emblem emblazoned on the front (Yin-Yang symbol with 7 Sakura petals going around the perimeter) and finally his black ninja sandals. All spotless. Wonderful, he hated to clean blood out of his clothes, the metallic smell seemed to stick no matter what. He checked his pierced ears, three holes in each lobe, and three metal earrings for each ear still very present.

Kabuto hummed lightly to himself. Not really thinking about anything. He stuck a pinky in his ear, and looked towards Iruka. Who was holding his half dead friend in utter horror. Kabuto smirked maliciously, did the idiot believe he would be beat up? Bullied by his loser friends? Heh. Cute. He wasn't a prodigy for no reason. Besides, when a ninja goes off into psycho diatribe, leaving themselves open to attack or thorough evaluation like that they deserve whatever comes there way.

"If you don't take him to the hospital he's going to die **Dolphin**." Iruka shuttered. Kabuto wasn't sure if it was fear, shock, anger or a combination of all three. The Chunin stood from his hunched position, carefully holding his friend to his chest. Iruka didn't even look at Toji or Kazuma.

"Will you attack me Yakushi- San?"

"Wakaranai! Do you feel froggy **Dolphin**?"

The Chunin simply took off in the direction that the older Yakushi came from. Kabuto chuckled lightly. To the civilians, he probably looked and sounded like a demon. The ANBU in the shadows didn't bat an eye. The Yakushi wondered why they didn't intervene in the first place. Probably bored and wanted to see some action. Glorified fucking shadows.

Kabuto made his way home. Those assholes. Nao was probably a little worried and miffed at having a late dinner. The boy has been studying and training harder since he concluded he wants to attend Academy. The late dinner will push his training schedule and routine back some, he guesses that Nao will be pissy about it for days to come. Kabuto sighed deeply, turning down a back alley. A short cut he rarely takes since civilian thugs lie in wait, hoping to make someone their victim. The Hokage told him to stop taking this short cut.

'Nao will piss and moan forever! Kinda makes me wanna go back and poke the turds with a stick.' Kabuto was literally knocked out of his train of thought as his back and skull met the alley wall.

Training kicked into over drive as he activated his **Chakra Scalpels** and went to break himself out of the hold the bigger human, likely male, had on his neck. Futility, as a knee entered his diaphragm, faster than he can ever react at his level.

Spots. He was seeing white. Gosh it fucking hurts.

His blurred and frenzied thoughts quickly pulled a few facts together.

This isn't a mugging. If it was, whoever hit him would've been took his money after dazing him.

This person is obviously male, big rough hands. Superior height, and from how much pressure is on his jugular and trachea, much heavier than he.

This mystery butt head was also a ninja. Too fast, and too powerful to be an untrained civilian.

He wasn't dead yet, so this Jonin or higher ranked male ninja wanted something from him.

But what?

A blood sample maybe? Though his Kekkai wasn't flashy or world renowned like Sharingan or Byakugan, for a ninja it was very useful and powerful. Instantaneous healing as long as you have at least Genin amount of chakra and regeneration if you have high Chunin or more level chakra. Near invincibility and a high pain threshold, this means training your body or chakra coils aren't near as strenuous as it would be for the average ninja. Even clan born nin. Maybe this freak wanted the secret to the Yakushi bloodline. Kabuto grimaced, well who ever this is was better off sicking their daughter on him. She would've came back with a viable sample, a pretty mouth filled with cum….

"You do not fear death. It is admirable."

Kabuto shivered in disgust and fear. This man (proven by the deepness in his voice) had a voice that can only be described as a talking snake. His words were slow, measured, calculated and whispery even. A hiss of vowels and consonants. It was attractive in the 'my mom doesn't want me to date you because it's a 99.9% you kill small animals and enjoy it but fuck look at that 6 pack' kind of way.

Kabuto's breathing was reduced to pained huffs and wheezing. He still shook a little, not from pain his body soon eased that away. Nothing but a distant memory almost. Pain was fleeting for Yakushi's. He dared not speak.

"So confident only seconds ago. Smart boy, learning the pecking order so quickly. You'll live long surely. Knowing when you're the predator or prey is crucial to survival. So many young ninjas enter the ninja world thinking of saving Princesses and battling samurai, and they die painfully. But you… fufufufufu you're different."

Kabuto almost… **almost** shitted himself. This man, wasn't ordinary. Not with a serial killer laugh like that. He refused to make eye contact. He didn't want to know what this creep even looked like. He knew he would make it out alive, because he wasn't dead yet.

"I'm not into men sir. Please do not sodomize me in this dirty alley." Kabuto toned monotonously. What else could a stronger male ninja want from him? Honestly, he attacked him in a dark alley!

The man cackled. It was horrifying.

Kabuto hoped to never hear such a laugh again. In his young pre-teen mind, he was unfortunately stopped by Uncle Chester the Molester.

"Look at me boy."

Kabuto rapidly shook his head in disagreement. Who knows what would happen if he stopped looking at the puddle of piss on this back-alley floor.

" _ **LOOK. AT. ME."**_

'Oh what the hell, why cause trouble?' Kabuto thought sarcastically.

Gold. Just like his. Intense, deep, rare and beautiful. Not too many people were born with eyes so gold that they can rival the sun. Eye color he inherited from his father. He knows because he remembers. His mother told him so.

"You look like your mother boy. Nothing of me. Only my eyes. And my scent."

Orochimaru no Hebi.

Pale, almost grayish skin.

Long, silky black hair.

Tall. 6'4ft.

Slender and muscled from years of training.

Fangs. Like a snake.

Even talks like one.

Infamous.

Notorious.

S fucking ranked nuke ninja.

Sannin.

Snake summoner.

Had his eyes.

Why?

"How do you know my mother… my mother never spoke of you… you can't possibly know her!?"

The Sannin seemed to hiss in amusement.

"I knew your mother very **intimately** boy. She, like many other Kunoichi was infatuated with me. NoNo was lucky enough that I felt she was worthy enough to lie with me. Let alone carry my seed."

Tear welled into his eyes. Impossible. His mother was an introvert. With no romantic relations. Most thought she was even a virgin! They called her a prude! Orochimaru was here for his blood.

Yes that's it.

Everyone knew the man went insane when Sadaime chose that blonde idiot to be Yondaime and all of his maniacal experimentations came to light. This psycho was here to harvest his genome and his organs for his twisted plans for whatever!

He- he was sure of it.

That twisted laughing again.

Kabuto looked up, wet eyes, crooked glasses. Disbelief.

The snake seemed to be able to see through him. Like glass and he was just nothing.

"It is true Yakushi Kabuto. You were made in lust. Your mother bent over my couch, begging for love I can **never** give. So I gave a little piece of me for her to love fufufufufu. NoNo soon realized that I am incapable and I assumed she was satisfied with what I have given her. She was talented in her own niche, if she wasn't I wouldn't have graced her with my presence, a rival to even the famed Senju Tsunade. And lo and behold, she went and got herself knocked off by this septic tank of a village! I offered her a place by my side, when I left. Her loyalty was screwed. I would've killed her then boy, but I took pity on you. Besides, you were right in the other room."

Kabuto was hyperventilating. Was this Genjutsu? An ANBU punishing him for beating up on those Kyuubi haters?

"Well that is general thought isn't it Kabuto?"

Sniffle. "N-nani?"

"The Sadaime sending your mother on a suicide mission in Iwa. That is what the higher ups whisper whenever they believe you to be out of ear shot, ne?" His voice took on an almost secretive lilt. Kabuto nodded numbly in affirmative.

"Fufufufufu. They lie. Everyone does. NoNo isn't dead Kabuto. I know what they did, and I know where she is. I've been monitoring you and her. I know you want to leave this village Kabuto. I heard you and the boy conspire against all that this village stands for."

Kabuto was now weeping pitifully. "I don't understand."

Orochimaru, his father only tsk'ed him.

"We are ninja Kabuto. Our very lives are built on secrets that have secrets. This is not for you to… understand. Right now, you **WILL** listen."

Kabuto only shook more.

"Good boy. I need a medic. A talented one. There is only so much I can do for myself and learning medical skills formally right now is not possible for me. I have other plans in motion, so I need a trained medic to help me in whatever medical endeavors I will most definitely take up. It will be you. Your mother was foolish and naïve. You are not. You and that boy can see clearly, disillusioned to the fraudulence around you. With you being so young, and with my help I will mold you into a superior medic ninja. Not only do I need a medic Kabuto. I need a spy. A spy with position. What better position than the villages doctor?"

"What about Nao?"

"He can help too Kabuto. I wouldn't mind having the Jinchuriki around. He is just in possession of a tool. A very powerful tool."

Kabuto wiped his nose and eyes on his precious Medical Assistant coat and mumbled "And if I refuse?"

Orochimaru stared long and hard, unnerving Kabuto thoroughly.

He stared so hard and so long Kabuto almost thought he snapped and was seeing things.

"Then I'll kill you Kabuto."

Kabuto knew immediately he wasn't going to refuse. Not only did he not want to die, but Orochimaru claimed to know where his mother is and he is willing to train him.

"What do I need to do?"

Orochimaru suddenly reached his hand out. Kabuto flinched so hard his glasses fell off his face, he hit his head on the wall and clacked his teeth. He felt rough hands move a strand of hair behind his ear.

Kabuto flustered. This was odd, why was this psychopath touching him in an almost loving way? He just threatened to end his existence!

"I'm so glad you did the smart thing Kabuto- Kun. It would have brought me discomfort to kill you. Watching life bleed from your eyes would have seemed almost like a premonition. Like considering my own eyes as I murder myself…"

Yes. 'He is insane.' And now he was stuck with him indefinitely. And he was his father, supposedly. Oh, and how the fuck will he break this Nao?


	4. Chapter 4

To be honest this was the absolute last thing Nao expected to hear from his cousins mouth. In fact, everything Kabuto just said sounded like fantasy nonsense. Orochimaru is his father, Orochimaru knows where Oba- NoNo is, Orochimaru will train Kabuto personally so he can be the S ranked nuke ninjas doctor!

Any other day Nao would have thought this was Kabuto lying, with a hint of dramatic flair because he was obnoxiously late but the tear streaked face and blood on his precious white lab coat was proof otherwise. Kabuto would never allow blood, whether his or someone else's on the precious clothe. It was something the elder Yakushi took much pride in. So, this wasn't a lie to make up for him being late, this was actually real. Orochimaru no Hebi was his nii-san's dad.

And it seemed that they were fucked if they didn't agree with the psycho's terms.

If Nao really thought about it, it wasn't an exactly a bad deal. The only major problem is that dealing with mentally unhinged people you can never really predict their next course of action, so in one instant they can be on as good of terms with the Snake as possible and in the next he wants them to cut off a nipple for some perceived slight.

You would just never really know with a guy like that.

"Nao! Say something! Don't just stare into space. I-I need your opinion. You have to talk to me!"

Kabuto was a crying mess and Nao immediately felt guilty for neglecting his cousin for the moment. He couldn't imagine being in that same situation. In a dark alley with a S ranked nuke nin. Kabuto probably tasted death as it was so near.

"Nii-San I'm sorry but what you have just said is… mind blowing."

"I know Nao. But you can't just shut down on me. Right now we need to be here for each other more than ever. Do you understand?"

Nao nodded in understanding, Kabuto still shivering from adrenaline and fear tried clear his mind by taking a deep breath. Nao let him try and pull his self together before opening his blabber.

"Okay. So… Orochimaru offered us training…"

"You specifically Nii-San I just happen to around…" Nao interjected. Kabuto clicked his tongue. He detested being interrupted, especially at a time like this. Fortunately, Nao got the picture and piped down.

"He offered me training but I made it clear that I have to take care of you, so he brooks no arguments in training you as well, clear?" Nao nodded sheepishly.

Kabuto straightened his coat and ran a hand through his hair by habit.

"Good. Now training from a S ranked shinobi is once in a life time whether they are a nuke nin or not. It's just dealing with the snake is like playing with fire while wearing kerosene pants. You are extremely likely to get burned to crunchy crisp but there is a small chance you won't. It's just that he didn't really give us a choice." Nao wanted to say 'No he didn't give YOU a choice! You didn't have to say my name Baka!' But his cousin would probably really kick his ass with what just happened and all, so he zipped it tight.

"Plus… he says my mother… he says Auntie NoNo is still alive and Konoha had a hand in her disappearance." Kabuto slumped considerably after saying those words. Like it was burden keeping them in for too long.

Nao shook his head and tsked. "We already figured that Konoha got rid of your mother for one reason or another Nii. But for him to claim she is still alive and she not once contacted us is a huge stretch, neh?"

Kabuto rubbed his hands down his face, from forehead to chin and sighed. "Yes, but we can't just ignore what he said."

Nao stood up and paced furiously. "Maybe he is saying these things for incentive Kabuto! Maybe he is tricking you, just so he can have spy and doctor! He is the **SNAKE** Sennin."

Kabuto relied "These things?"

Nao snapped "Yes! He is claiming to be your long-lost daddy and to have info on your long thought deceased mother! That doesn't sound slimy to you?"

"What the fuck Nao!? Of course, it does! But why would he come to me out of all the promising ninja medics? Hell! His ex- teammate is Tsunade Senju! It's pretty much common knowledge she's drunken gambling sleaze ball now. Her nickname is "The Great/Mighty Sucker"! I'm sure he can booze his way into a few medical procedures from her."

Nao begrudgingly nodded his head in acknowledgment of his elder cousin's points. It just seemed wrong. I mean he was training to be a ninja, and Kabuto and Orochimaru already were ninja but the situation was foul. Treacherous. He had no issues betraying Konoha but dealing with a man like Orochimaru in turn put a bitter taste on his tongue.

The younger Yakushi eventually slid into a seated position, criss cross applesauce.

Kabuto followed his lead but his shoulders were more slumped in defeat.

Silence encapsulated the room for a while before either Yakushi boy spoke.

"Our life is one big circus."

Kabuto grimaced and hissed, and Nao realized that Kabuto sounded more so like a snake than he ever noticed before.

"Neh little cousin. Cluster fuck is a better term for our so-called lives."

"Kabuto-Nii you told me cussing is unbecoming of a young man."

"Well, yeah, I fucking lied."

It was Nao turns to grimace.

"Nii-San promise to never become cold and mean. Please don't let Orochimaru change you or us for better or worse, don't be different. I like who we are."

Kabuto wanted to cry so bad. To put his younger cousin through this was a blow to the heart. He never saw Nao's Jinchuriki status as a burden, ever. Not like the Yakushi name was praised to the Kami's before his unwanted status was thrust on him as a babe. But his mother knew what type of man his father was. Everyone knew something was off with the Sadaime Hokage's prized pupil. His actions before and after going missing ninja was just physical evidence of his deviance and collapsed humanity. He honestly felt like he should have even been born. If he wasn't born then this wouldn't be happening.

Kabuto decided that if his mother was in fact alive, he would curse her the fuck out. A smart women like had to know that something was fishy with her mission, she had to know Orochimaru was crazy shit stain upon humanity. It was just no way his brilliant mother could be so naïve!

"God Nao! Don't be so sappy. We're men!"

His cousins serious and pensive expression turned sour as he was sure about to rant.

"What!? I am one the manliest of men to have ever existed! Just look at these muscles!"

Kabuto snickered as the young boy walked around flexing skin. Nao growled as he shouted "You're just jealous! Look at these guns! Yeah , drool loser! And the gun show has only begun!"

Kabuto bellowed out in amusement and confusion " Nao ! What the heck is a Gun?"

"I just made it up scrub! Now bask in my mannish **GLORY**!"

 ** _( 4 HOURS LATER…)_**

Kabuto watched his little cousin sleep soundly. He was glad that he could after hearing everything he heard today. After the initial talk and 'gun show' he fed the brat, made sure he bathed and studied some before sending him off to bed. After he was absolutely positive that Nao was sleep he got into the shower and cried his bloody heart out.

No matter how much he liked to think of himself as emotionally controlled and even cold… this was just like taking a sledge hammer to a lightly fortified wall. A lone house standing in the way of a category 5 hurricane and he was useless. Defenseless. Fucking _hopeless._ And it hurt. It hurt so bad.

He hand-washed his coat and the blood came out fairly well, but you could still almost smell that metallic scent of agony and terror. He checked his pants to make sure he didn't piss on his self and didn't notice. Being face to face with Konoha's very own Boogey man was… unmatched in sheer intensity. He thought meeting the Hokage gave him jitters. At least he knew the Sadaime wont out right murder the absolute shit out of him. If he does it won't be public knowledge, he'd send him off on a mission he won't be coming back from, much like he did his mother.

Kabuto clenched his teeth. He really fucking hated Konoha. The village was literally the source of all of his problems. Sealed a demon in his cousin's guts? Konoha's very own 4th Hokage. Send his mother on a suicide mission? Konoha's very own 3rd Hokage. Raised the insanely powerful maniac claiming to be his daddy-o. The people of Konoha and the 3rd. Impregnating his aunt and then dying? The 4th Hokage.

And he so naively believed that he would escape with his cousin. Roaming the land, young, wild but most importantly free from the Hidden Leaf's chains of oppression.

What a fucking joke.

'I need to stop thinking about this or my heads gonna explode.' Kabuto made his way to his room. Not before stopping to look at himself in the mirror in the hallway.

"I do look like the Snake." He quipped bitterly.

He walked into his room and slammed his door. Feeling betrayed by his body as more hot tears escaped his tired eyes.

 **(Back in Nao's room...)**

Nao felt depressed as he listened intently to his cousin's movements around the house. He pretended to be sleep when Kabuto came to check on him because he didn't want his already stressed family member to hyperventilate. There was just no way in hell he could sleep after today's events. This stuff was life changing, or more like life destroying. Everything seemed much simpler just yesterday and to think…

Nao sighed deeply as he sat up and then hopped silently off his bed.

He paced his self evenly as to not put stress on any weak or old creaky floor boards.

He easily made himself comfy in his pillow covered window seat and looked up at the stars and moon and smiled warmly at the sight. To be a moon and star is to be untouched and unchangeable by human efforts. They just were. And they would stay like that because no one could reach them. Stars were unbound and free. He always felt sadness when he saw shooting stars because he knew that as they fell from the heavens and hit earth; they would be tainted by humanity and bent to someone's will. A star to be felled by gravity is like a giant to felled by an ant. Or someone great to locked in place by villages and patriotism. To be oppressed by some perceived great ideology only to find out it was all a lie. Maybe in a different life Nao could've been a philosopher or an academic.

Nao crawled into a ball and cried silently.

"This suck's…"


End file.
